


New Year, New Title

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Azumane Asahi's Birthday, Fireworks, Fluff, Gifts, Happy New Year!!, Happy birthday to these two!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Festival, Presents, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday, Suga and Daichi live together, and Noya and Asahi also live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: A new year, a new title, the title of fiances.-Join Yuu and Koshi as they propose to Daichi and Asahi on their birthdays!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	New Year, New Title

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, here is a fic which is a New Year, Asahi and Daichi's birthday special!! So happy birthday to these little boys and Happy New Year y'all! Hope you enjoy this fic! <3

Koshi, Yuu, Asahi and Daichi were at the New Year's festival, which is held every year. The festival was held close by the park. 

-

They were all currently buying food at the nearby stands. Weirdly, Koshi didn't go with Daichi but went somewhere seperately. 

-

Koshi walked to a takoyaki stand, upon seeing Koshi, the vendor greeted,

"Hello, welcome! What do you want to order?"

Koshi looked at the menu beside him, looking between the variations of takoyaki. "Can I have an... Osaka-styled takoyaki?" He then opened his bag, taking the bento box inside and money. "Also... can you put it here?"

He handed both the money and the bento box to the vendor who grinned, 

"Of course! May I ask why?" Already starting on cooking the takoyaki.

"Well... it's because..." Koshi began to say, but upon seeing Daichi, he whispered the answer to him.

"Ah, alright then, good luck on that!" Came the vendor's response. He put the takoyaki inside the bento box and added the garnishes and sauce, and handed it over to Koshi, along with change.

"Thank you!" The two said to each other before Koshi walked back to where the others were, but before that, he put something inside the bento box.

-

Koshi saw the others and walked up behind them, quickly placing a hand on Asahi's shoulders, causing him to flinch and scream.

"AAHHH!" Daichi and Yuu looked at Asahi before snickering a bit and pointing to the person behind him. He turned around, seeing Koshi with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Suga!" He scolded, the silver-haired boy snickering.

"What?" Koshi asked dumbly, making Yuu and Daichi laugh.

"Why did you do that?!" Asahi asked, flushed head-to-toe in embarassment as he saw the people staring at him.

"Just because. Plus, you're really easy to scare!"

"Did you get the takoyaki?" Yuu asked, Koshi wasn't really holding anything besides his bag.

"Oh, yeah! Here ya go!" Koshi pulled out the bento box, "...but let's eat over there!" He pointed at a secluded spot under a tree. 

(The spot seemed perfect for stargazing and for what Koshi's going to do.)

They walked over there and sat down on the grass. Koshi looked at Yuu who nodded, whispering something to Asahi, before walking away.

"Where are you guys going?" Daichi asked them.

"Uhh... we're just gonna get something from the stands, we'll be right back!" Yuu exclaimed, dragging Asahi away to the stands before Daichi says anything like "we'll go with you!"

-

Daichi looks at Koshi as if he's saying 'now what?' 

"So... do you want to eat?" Koshi brought up the bento box he was holding.

"Yeah, sure. Wonder what those two will be up to..."

"Don't worry, Asahi should get him under control." Koshi said, opening the box, steam and the delicious smell of takoyaki wafted through the air.

"Ooh... this smells delicious!" Daichi exclaimed.

The steam eventually cleared up and Daichi saw something sparkling in the bento box. After realizing what it is, he froze.

"Daichi... I love you so much and you're the best thing that ever happened to me..." Koshi took the diamond ring inside the bento and presented it to Daichi. "Will you be mine forever and marry me?" He asked the question he always wanted to ask Daichi.

"Of course! I was supposed to do it but I supposed you beat me to it." Daichi took a ring out of his pocket and they laughed. Who knew that the two were planning to propose to each other at the same time.

They both put each other's respective rings on each other's ring finger. The two carefully inspecting the ring the other got them. Both were simple diamond rings with gold bands, the only difference being that Koshi's had smaller diamonds surrounding the diamond in the center.

The two kissed passionately, a gentle and chaste one, one that made them want to chase for more. They kissed again, this one being longer than the last. 

Pulling away, they stared at each other's eyes, which shone like the stars above them. Both were in a daze, snapping out of it when they heard the sound of a person's voice saying,

"We have 5 more minutes before midnight!" 

The two looked at where the voice came from, it was from the stage. They looked at each other again and smiled. 

"So... now that we're engaged, at least I don't have to intervene when someone's flirting with you." Daichi joked, and Koshi laughed, which made Daichi also laugh.

"I guess that's a relief. Also, happy birthday!" Koshi tackled Daichi on the grass, and he hugged him.

"Thanks, I was starting to wonder if you forgot." 

"Of course I wouldn't! How could I forget my own fiance's birthday?!" Koshi exclaimed, currently staring at Daichi like he's mental. "Actually... I wonder what Noya is doing right now."

"Why?" Daichi asked, confused.

"Well... you see he was supposed to propose to Asahi today- oops, I meant tomorrow, like in 5 minutes." 

"Really? Oh wow, so he's also proposing on his birthday." Daichi said.

"Mhm, we both wanted to do it on your birthdays... anyways, we just became fiances so let's celebrate!" Koshi took a takoyaki from the bento box and fed it to Daichi, who smiled in satisfaction. Daichi also fed Koshi. After eating, the two smiled as they laid on the grass, stargazing.

-

At the food stalls, where Asahi and Yuu is...

"Yuu!" Asahi exclaimed as he was being dragged by Yuu. "Where are we going?"

"We're going over there!" Yuu pointed at a secluded forest nearby. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Alright then... but you know, I can walk on my own." Asahi said, and Yuu chuckled, letting go of Asahi's arm and instead holding his hand as they walked.

-

They slowly walked inside the forest, making sure not to go too deep. Yuu lead Asahi to a part of the forest where the trees were cleared, and where the Moon lit up the whole place. It was pretty breezy but that didn't matter to Yuu right now, he had to focus on what he's going to do, which is to propose to Asahi.

"Wow, this place is really beautiful." Asahi gasped in awe as he looked around the place the shorter boy brought him to. "So... what should we do here?"

"Nothing much, really, but I wanted to tell you that..." Yuu took out the ring which was inside his pocket, and opened it, presenting it to Asahi, who was already on the verge of tears. "...that I love you so, so much. During dark days, you make me happy even if you just smile at me. I always wanted to marry you and now I can, so Asahi, will you marry me?"

The tears that Asahi was holding finally fell, landing on the ground. "Y-yes, yes I will!" 

Yuu gently put the ring on Asahi, who admired it as it shone in the moonlight. A simple aquamarine ring with a silver band.

"T-this is so beautiful, Yuu!" Asahi referred to the ring.

"Glad you liked it! Now, c'mon you big teddy bear, stop crying!" 

Yuu tackled Asahi to hug him, both falling down on the grass and laughing. Yuu looked at Asahi and wiped the tears on his face. 

They both got caught off-guard when they heard the sound of fireworks, and a bright light illuminating them. They looked at the sky and smiled. The sight was beautiful, hundreds of bright colors bursting in the sky, its colors reflecting on the ground. 

"Happy new year! Also, happy birthday!" Yuu greeted, rubbing his nose with Asahi's.

"Happy new year to you too. So... do you want to go back or stay here for a bit?" Asahi asked.

"Let's stay here for a bit!" Yuu answered, then he whispered. "Not for too long though, Suga's gonna kill us if that's the case." And the two chuckled.

"Alright then, let me sit up first." Asahi sat up, straddling the shorter boy and wrapping his arms around him, giving him a warm tight embrace which he returned. 

They stayed like that for a bit, before standing up and deciding to go back.

-

"Hey!" They all greeted when they saw each other.

"So... Asahi, did Noya already proposed?" Koshi asked, and Asahi was surprised.

"Yeah... but wait... how do you know this?!" Asahi asked, and Koshi held up his and Daichi's hand, showing the rings they're both wearing.

"Me and Noya planned to propose to you around the same time, you know since we always wanted a double wedding." 

"Yeah! Also, Daichi you were planning on proposing to Suga too?!" Yuu asked, eyeing the two rings.

"Ah... yeah I did, but he beated me to it." He replied, rubbing his neck a little.

"Anyways... happy new year and happy birthday Asahi and Daichi!" Koshi greeted, "...Also, here!" He handed Daichi a present, and Yuu also pulled out present from his bag and gave it to Asahi.

"You guys got presents?!" Daichi and Asahi exclaimed, they thought that they didn't get gifts, and honestly the proposal was already more than enough.

"Of course! C'mon open it!" The two exclaimed, and Asahi unwrapped his present first. 

Asahi cried out in joy as he saw his present, it was a plushie of a chibi version of him and Yuu kissing and there was another one where they were hugging. 

"So, do you like it?" Yuu asked.

"Mhm!" Asahi pecked Yuu's lips briefly and smiled at him. "I love it."

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so disgustingly cute." Koshi and Daichi said, making the 'I'm about to puke' gesture.

The couple chuckled, they knew that was a joke and they actually do it pretty often. "But, you guys are way more disgusting like remember that one time where-" Yuu said, only to be cut off by Koshi slapping his hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"We don't talk about that." Koshi removed his hand from his mouth, and Yuu obeyed, not wanting to die today.

Daichi then opened his present, it was a matching T-shirt for him and Koshi, one having Koshi and the other having Daichi, both in chibi version.

"Aww, this is really cute! We're gonna wear this like very often." Daichi smiled. And Koshi pecked his cheek.

"Let's eat!" Yuu exclaimed, running towards the tree, where the food was located.

-

Everyone ate, laughing as they talked to each other.

"You know... if we're ever had a double wedding, we'd probably fight over the flavor of cake. Like I want a chocolate cake!" Yuu exclaimed.

"But I want a vanilla one!" Koshi argued, it was the normal, friendly argument that Yuu and Koshi would usually get into, while their boyfriends-now-fiances would watch and laugh at the spectacle.

The two argued for a while before settling on getting both flavors, then hmphed, making their fiances chuckle.

-

It was already 2:00am, and they all decided to part ways and go home. 

"Alright, bye guys!" They all said, as they got into their respective cars and drove home.

-

Daichi and Koshi were driving, talking about the day and just the normal things they usually talk about.

They finally got home after 30 minutes of driving, walking into their home, the two immediately changed and went to bed.

"Night, love you." The two said lovingly to each other before dozing off.

-

Yuu and Asahi got home, changing and decided on watching a movie.

"So... what do you think of my surprise?" Yuu asked to Asahi, who was cuddling on the couch with him while they were watching a movie.

"I love it, thank you Yuu. Love you." 

"I love you too." Yuu said, before the two fell asleep with the movie still on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! By the way, I always wanted to make a proposal where Suga and Noya will be the one to propose to Daichi and Asahi, and the idea fitted for this fic so I added it! Anyways, Happy New Year! Stay safe, bye! <3


End file.
